


It Wasn't Called The Boston Coffee Soirée

by TheLampades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, College, England (Country), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Professors, Sarcasm, Tea, To Be Continued, University, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLampades/pseuds/TheLampades
Summary: It's been a rough morning & now she's lost her coffee.





	It Wasn't Called The Boston Coffee Soirée

“Bad news, young lady,” he says solemnly, “It’s tea. Earl grey. Perhaps you’ll give it a chance though, someone seems to have spruced it up like a latte. Blasphemy, but maybe it’ll help you through this tragic event. Even tastes like it is full of sugar. Just the way you like to ruin it.” He grins almost fiendishly. For a moment, she’s convinced he’s a trickster god, set loose upon her for some transgression she has no way of knowing she made. Did England have a crazy trickster god? Was he sitting on her desk turning coffee to tea? Bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 100 word glimpse of a much longer story. I'm still working out the plot to the longer story, but I'm currently stuck. So, it got a 100 word treatment in hopes of a kickstart. Still nothing, though it did manage to provide several other scenes not much longer, but also that don't fit together... one day.


End file.
